The Air You Breathe
by scribbler567
Summary: A Linzin drabble series featuring a drabble from each episode of Legend of Korra.
1. Welcome to Republic City

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin felt her body tense at the name. She was having a hard enough day as it was, and seeing Tenzin certainly wasn't going to help anything. It never did. With the Avatar watching her every move, she couldn't show any signs of hesitation. She sighed and muttered, "Let him in."

She stood from her chair, facing him as he walked in. Her face showed no signs of emotion, but she was sure that her eyes gave her away. Despite over a decade having passed since they had been lovers, the tension between them was still high. The Chief of Police hated the "friendship" they had. It really couldn't be called a friendship. They weren't friends. They hadn't been since he had left.

"Lin, you're looking radiant as usual," he said turning to her with a forced grin. The man always acted as if nothing was awkward between them, but they both knew it was. Even speaking on professional terms was a struggle for them. The façade he put up only added to her distaste of the whole situation.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin," she replied. "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Her hands were clasped behind her back, and while she remained calm, her palms were sweating. After all the years that had passed, he still managed to affect her nerves.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately where she will stay put." Tenzin offered to repair the damages and take responsibility for Korra's actions. Lin looked back at the Avatar and then back at the man before her. He was always trying to serve others. Tenzin was that way. He was so generous that he forgot what he needed or what made him happy. Lin could see that Korra already had a handle over him. It infuriated her.

"Fine," she replied. "Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin," he said stiffly.

When they had left, Lin sank back into her chair, holding her head in her hands. She knew that this wasn't going to be the last that she saw of Korra, and certainly not of Tenzin.


	2. A Leaf in the Wind

It had been a long time since he had seen a Pro-Bending match. Perhaps, fifteen years. He knew that he shouldn't try to watch the game because Korra was supposed to be on Air Temple Island, training to learn the ways of the Air Nomads. It was his duty to keep her safe, and he was failing if he let her stay there.

Yet, he lingered in the stands. It was a familiar feeling to be in the large crowd with the loud commentator and cheering. He had missed the excitement. Ever since he had started his family, he rarely went anywhere besides work and home. For special occasions he would take Pema out to dinner, but as he had gotten older, he had stopped doing the things that he had done when he was young.

He quickly found himself absorbed back into the game as he had years before. When the Fire Ferrets knocked out one of their opponents, he cheered. In an instant, he became aware of his surroundings and found those around him looking at him. Embarrassed, he adjusted his robes and casually walked out of the arena, afraid to draw any more attention to himself.

The Airbender felt his face turn red when he saw her standing outside the arena with a smirk on her face. "It's been a long time since I've seen you at one of these games."

"Lin, I…I came to try and get Korra back, she shouldn't be here."

"Oh, I know why you're here, but I could also see that having a family hasn't made you completely forget how much fun we had at these things."

"What do you—"

Lin laughed a genuine laugh. Tenzin hadn't heard her laugh in a long time, and he couldn't help but smile. They weren't together, but he still cared about her. "I saw you cheering out there!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he cleared his throat. "Yes well…"

"You know, you should lighten up."

"What?"

Lin leaned against the railing behind her, her green eyes shining in the moonlight. Tenzin found himself looking at her for a little longer than was polite. Something about watching her smile and laugh was intriguing him. He hadn't felt that way towards Lin for a long time. Normally, he was avoiding her as much as possible. Something was different. "Look, Korra may not be my favorite person, and let me tell you, she's not, but if you're going to work with her, you should really be more patient. That's all I'm saying."

Trying to remain composed, he shook his head. "I find this odd coming from you."

She snorted, and replied like her usual self. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

He wasn't going to find out what was making her act the way she was; the woman was as stubborn as the metal that she worked with. "What do you say we watch the rest of this match?"

"Like the old times?" she asked, rather innocently.

"Yeah, like the old times." The Chief of Police looked hesitant, as if she couldn't decide what to do. She didn't reply, but looked down at the ground. "I came all the way out here and made a fool of myself, I may as well enjoy the rest of the evening. I would love it if you joined me."

Lin nodded. "I think I have enough officers to cover for me."

As they walked into the arena together, Tenzin could smell whisky on her breath. It explained why she was acting so out of character, but it worried him. Lin had never been much of a drinker, let alone on the job. For that night, at least, he would be there to make sure his friend was safe.


	3. The Revelation

Lin awoke to the door behind her opening. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw it was the middle of the night. The papers scattered beneath her arms immediately told her she had fallen asleep at her desk for the third time that week.

"Lin?"

The voice was familiar, and until the lights flickered on and startled her, she thought maybe it was a dream. "Tenzin?" He was standing right in front of her desk, clothes wrinkled and a look of panic written across his face.

"Lin, I came to alert the police, but they said you were still here, so they let me in here, and –,"

Half awake, Lin rubbed her eyes. "Just tell me whatever it is that is so damn important."

"It's about Amon. He can take people's bending away."

She sat up. "What?"

"Korra saw him do it tonight at an Equalist rally."

"Tenzin, only the Avatar has ever been able to do that."

"I know, but I believe her."

Silence fell between them for a few minutes. Lin was trying to wrap her head around the news. How could the man be this dangerous? They were all in danger now. It was late, and she was exhausted. The Chief of Police didn't even know where to begin to go to secure the city. She sighed. "Thank you for alarming me about this, Tenzin. I will see that we take the proper precautions to ensure safety for all the benders in Republic City."

He nodded. "Thank you. You haven't gone home, have you?"

Lin shook her head. "No, and I don't plan on it, not now."

"Take care of yourself, Lin."

She would later blame it on her exhaustion and her stress, but Lin slightly lost her composure when he said this. "I've been taking care of myself for fifteen years, Tenzin. Do you think I just fell apart when you left me? Unlike your wife, I can handle myself."  
>He looked hurt, but she didn't care. "Goodnight, Lin."<p>

When he had gone, Lin let her head fall into her hands. She was conflicted over so many things; she didn't know where to start. With a shaking hand she opened the drawer to her desk and saw the bottle wrapped up in newspaper. She knew it was wrong, but Lin pulled the bottle out of the drawer and took a sip. One turned into two and two turned into three. The Chief of Police had never been a drinker, but she was desperate and confused. Desperate times led, even her, to desperate measures.


	4. The Voice in the Night

Tenzin watched as Lin stood in the corner, alone, holding a glass in her hand. He was half involved in a conversation with one of the other council members, but he wasn't listening to much of it. Part of his attention was occupied by Meelo who kept pulling on his robes, and the other part didn't care much for what the other man was saying. He wondered if he should provide Lin with company, but he was also aware that his wife was there as well, and he didn't want to look suspicious.

Before he could make a decision, he saw Pema make her way over to Lin. Tenzin was really interested now, nervous as to what would happen between the two. Generally, they kept on civil terms, but he also remembered what Lin had said about Pema nights before.

He watched as the two women spoke. Things seemed to be going alright, but he still worried for both of them. Quietly, he excused himself from the other council member and made his way over to them, Meelo practically hanging on him as he went.

Placing a hand on his wife's back, Tenzin watched as Lin's face hardened. He swallowed. "And what's going on over here?" he asked, doing his best to be cheerful.

Pema smiled as she looked up at him. He loved her smile. She had such an innocent way about her. "I just thought Lin could use some company."

Lin snorted. "It was a wonderful thought, but I told you, I'm fine." The Chief of Police reached out and took a glass of wine off of the table beside her. Tenzin felt his muscles stiffen at this, wondering how much more she planned on drinking.

"Mommy!" Meelo said from beneath them. "Look at Jinora!"

Tenzin and Pema turned their attention away from Lin to see their eldest daughter dancing with a young boy who looked a little older than her. For a moment, Tenzin completely forgot about Lin and the situation before him. He felt his cheeks redden as he watched his little girl with a boy. He dropped his hand from Pema's back. "I'm going to teach that boy a lesson."

Pema laughed beside him, reaching out to grasp his hand. "Tenzin, there's nothing wrong with it. Let Jinora grow up a little, huh?"

Tenzin sighed. They really weren't doing anything wrong, but it was his little girl. "I suppose you're right. But I don't like it."

Pema looked up at him. "And you think I do?"

He brushed his hand against her cheek, smiling slightly. "We'll keep an eye on them."

Pema nodded. Remembering the Chief of Police behind them, Tenzin turned around to find that Lin was gone, nowhere to be seen. Even with Pema's hand in his, why did he suddenly feel alone?


	5. The Spirit of Competition

"Daddy!" Iki exclaimed running into the house. "Mommy just told us how romantic it was when you two got together!"

Tenzin looked up from his paper, smiling at his daughter. "Now just what did she tell you?"

"She told us about how much she loved you and how you were spending your life with the wrong person so she told you her feelings!" Iki had her hands clasped by her heart. "It's so romantic!"

_Spending my life with the wrong person,_ Tenzin thought, feeling his face flush. What exactly had Pema told them? "Well that's nice, sweetie!"

"Was it Aunt Lin that was wrong for you?"

Tenzin practically choked when she asked that. He would never say that Lin had been wrong for him; He had loved her and she had loved him, no matter what happened, that made it worth his while. The Airbender had never stopped loving her, but they had different goals and ways they wanted to live their lives. They simply couldn't be together.

Iki was innocent in her questions, he knew that. The young girl was curious, but he didn't know how to approach the subject without offending either woman. "Iki, sometimes things don't work out between adults, and that's just what happens."

She shrugged. "Well it's still romantic what happened between you and mommy!" With that, the little girl was gone, clearly satisfied with his answer.


	6. And the Winner Is

Tenzin was nervous. He couldn't believe that he was this nervous around someone whom he had known since he was a baby. Yet, her presence still shook him. Korra's words echoed in the back of his mind, _"Apparently Bei Fong hasn't." _For so long, Tenzin was sure Lin had been over him, just not over what he had done to her. She couldn't still have feelings for him, not after all the years that had passed. Korra was, however, a woman, and would know those sort of things better than he did. Did Lin still care for him? The more important question he was beginning to ask himself was: Did he still care for her?

If he didn't care for her, he wouldn't have stayed with her at the Pro-Bending match that night. If he didn't care for her, he wouldn't still be nervous around her. If he didn't care for her, he wouldn't be walking towards her at that moment.

But that was what friends did, wasn't it?

"How's the security sweep going?" he asked her, his voice harsher than he had wanted it to be.

"Fine."

"They've checked underneath the stands?" he tried once more, hoping to get a longer answer out of her.

"Yes." Well, so much for that plan.

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

At this she turned around, her eyes glaring at him. "I have the skys, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job." She turned back around, and he could sense the tension that she wasn't working to break.

"Lin," he began, softening his voice, moving closer to her. "With so much on your mind it would be…nice if we could help each other out. At least for one night."

Almost immediately, her stern face softened to the way he remembered it. Her green eyes were glowing as she turned back around. "Like old times?"

Tenzin hesitated, her words the same as they had been the night they had watched the match. Did she remember more of that night than he thought? Maybe the liquor hadn't affected her as much as he had thought. Yet, her voice was innocent, as if she were asking for the first time. "Like old times," he replied, smiling slightly, found she did the same.

"Okay," she replied, turning back to face the arena, her voice back to its usual tone. "I'll try to be less abrasive than usual."

Tenzin had to hold in his laughter as he looked at the woman beside him who had her arms crossed. "I would appreciate that."

Silence fell between them, and he uncharacteristically elbowed her. "Want to watch it together?"

She looked back at him. "Tenzin, we haven't watched a match together in years!"

So, she didn't remember. Part of him was relived because he hadn't wanted Pema to find out, but another part of him was sad for it had been a nice night. "Come on, let's grab something to eat before!"

As they walked out of the arena, she laughed slightly. "I bet you don't even know the rules of pro-bending!"

"Oh, you'll see I do know the rules!"

"Tenzin, you didn't know them when we used to go!"

He stopped walking, looking at the woman next to him. "I did too!"

She chuckled. "I'm not saying you didn't enjoy the games, but I won't believe for one second you actually knew what was happening unless you followed the crowd."

Somehow, the banter that had built their entire friendship had come back in just a few minutes. They hadn't joked with each other that way in years. He didn't know what was making them suddenly comfortable with each other, but he liked it. He forgot how happy she could make him. It was a familiar feeling, and a feeling that he had missed. Looking closely at her, he almost became lost in memories of their relationship, long before he had met Pema, long before he had left.

She didn't remember the last match they had gone to together, but he was going to be sure they remembered this one.


	7. The Aftermath

They had been on the aircraft for hours, and the others had fallen asleep. Lin's body ached, and her head was racing with thoughts of what she was supposed to do. She had admitted that she would give up her place as Chief, and though she knew it was the only choice, she was scared. For her entire life, she had lived by the law. It was her childhood, her career and the only thing that kept her going through her break-up with Tenzin. It was all about to change.

"May I sit down?" the Airbender asked. Trying not to show the pain she was in, Lin moved over, making room for him. She let her head fall to her knees, breathing deeply.

"Spirits, Tenzin, what do we do now?" This was the most emotion she had shown anyone in a long time.

A hand softly touched her lower back, and she flinched at the contact. Tenzin had been the last person to touch her that way and it had been many years since. In the passing weeks, they had developed a real friendship for the first time in over a decade. She was enjoying it, yet it hurt her too, knowing that at the end of the day, he was returning home to his wife. Lin had tried to stop herself from feeling anything for him, but working so closely with him was causing those emotions to resurface. As much as she loved being near him, it was painful too.

Yet, she didn't stop him from rubbing her back in small circles, and she didn't stop herself from leaning closer to him, their bodies pressed together. It felt so good, so familiar, and even if it would end, she was going to cherish it while it lasted.

"I don't know," he finally replied, sighing as his hands continued to brush against her back. She had long shed her armor, unable to stand the heat of it in the crowded aircraft. "I suppose we try and move on, find a new way to beat him and not lose any more."

She brought her head back up, looking straight into his eyes. Her hair was falling out its usual constraints, lying flat against her flushed face. "You're right," Lin replied. A long silence fell between them. And Lin found that she was the one who broke it. "Tenzin, where did I go wrong?"

He stopped rubbing her back, shaking his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lin. Amon is…he's unstoppable."

"No!" she replied abruptly. "Nobody is unstoppable."

"I guess you're right. But still, this is something we've never faced before. Only the Avatar has ever possessed the ability to take away bending. But, I'm confident we will face it together. We're going to win this fight. That I promise."

Lin tried to smile, knowing he was only trying to help. That was his way. "You better!"

Tenzin chuckled a little. "It's nice, Lin."

"What?"

"Being friends again. I…I missed you."

_I missed you_. Lin felt tears stinging her eyes. She had been waiting to hear those words for years, and now that he was finally saying them, she didn't want to hear them. She couldn't let herself admit to anything, and three words were about to pass through her lips. Three words she had denied for the longest time.

Lin sat up abruptly, finding she was dizzy upon standing. "I…I have to use the bathroom." Without waiting for him to reply, she ran towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Lin slid down the back of the door, pulling her knees to her chest. There were too many emotions. She choked back tears. Her hands were shaking. She needed a drink.


	8. When Extremes Meet

_Her eyes were gleaming in the light, her black hair spread on her bare shoulders. She looked stunning. "Tenzin," she moaned as his hands found their way to her breasts. "We shouldn't be doing this, not here."_

_He had her at his will. The Chief of Police was backed against her desk, legs spread, looking up at him. Being lover to a woman of such strength often made him feel inferior. It was moments like these, moments where he was in control, which he cherished. Tenzin leaned in and captured her lips, leaning his body against hers. She was soft beneath all of the armor she hid behind. "This is what you get for working over-time!"_

_Lin drew him into another kiss. This one was much needier than the last. "I guess I better start staying later more often then!"_

Tenzin sat up in bed, sweating and shaking. He was breathing hard, shaken by his dream. What had brought it on? He hadn't been with Lin romantically in over a decade. His wife was lying beside him, pregnant with their fourth child.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, deciding to wash his face. At this, Pema stirred beside him, sitting up and rubbing her stomach. "Tenzin?" she asked sleepily. "Where are you going?"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I had a bad dream is all. I'm going to rinse my face with some water. Go back to sleep."

The young woman took a hold of his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured her gently. "Get some rest."

"Okay," she replied, already half-asleep.

Tenzin made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He tried to ignore the erection growing beneath his robes, but found that even after trying to block the dream out, he couldn't. Biting his lip, the Airbender felt his head aching. He didn't know what had caused the dream. Sure he and Lin had grown closer in the passing weeks, but that didn't mean he had feelings for her.

After he had quietly taken care of his problem, Tenzin heard a knock on the bedroom door. He quickly dressed himself and entered the other room to find Meelo asking to spend the night with them. Surely that would clear his mind.


	9. Out of the Past

Lin watched Tenzin's expression as Mako carried Kora away. He looked more relieved than she had ever seen. He cared about Korra as one of his own children.

The Airbender and the Metalbender were no longer lovers. That was the past. The days of their youth were long gone, yet they weren't forgotten. Lin could read Tenzin just as well as she had been able to when they were together. She knew from the way his brow furrowed when he was worried or stressed. She could tell from the way his lips moved if he was trying to hold in a laugh, attempting to keep up his strict demure he was so famous for. She knew him still.

It was a sweet expression that crossed his face, one of compassion. She loved watching him and knowing what he was thinking without his saying anything. Yet, she also knew he wanted to go home, back to his wife, back to his children. He wanted to make sure they were safe because they were his present and she was his past.


	10. Turning the Tides

**A/N: This is my favorite Legend of Korra episode, I just think it has some amazing moments for all the characters, but especially Tenzin and Lin. But, I wanted to make it from Pema's perspective for that reason. The rest of the drabbles will be back to either Tenzin or Lin's point of view, but I thought I'd change it up a little for this episode! Also, a Merry Christmas, everyone!**

"That lady is my hero." Her son's voice echoed next to her, but she was still in shock from what she had just witnessed. Lin Bei Fong has just sacrificed herself for their family.

Pema held her son closer to her chest, the newborn still weak. She knew that Tenzin loved her, but she also saw the look on his face when he watched Lin. His former lover was an amazing woman, that she would admit. Yet, Pema had never seen any sort of emotion in her. She always seemed angry, and she had no idea how the Airbender she was married to had put up with it for so many years.

But, she had finally seen how Lin expressed emotion. Lin had to care about them to do what she had just done. Pema had never cared for the stern Metalbender, but tears welled in her eyes. She had never wished any harm on the woman, but she had always been jealous considering her and Tenzin's past.

As much as the jealousy remained, especially after what Meelo had said, Pema couldn't help but understand why Tenzin still spoke to her. They could be friends, she decided. She didn't think she would mind it any more, as long as it stayed that way.


	11. Skeletons in the Closet

Tenzin fought as hard as he could, but the Equalists were too strong. Pema was screaming his name, and he screamed back, trying desperately to keep his family together. A bolt of electricity ran through his body, and he cried out in pain, falling to the ground.

His vision was blurry, his body aching. He couldn't move. His three eldest children lie on the ground beside him, and he felt tears sting his eyes. What kind of father let this happen to his own children? "Daddy, I'm scared," Ikki managed through her pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he managed to reply.

Pema was being tied up as she held desperately to Rohan. "Please! Let them go!" she was shouting, hitting her attacker.

Tenzin watched as he overcame her easily, throwing her into the aircraft. He was powerless to stop them as they took his wife and newborn away.

As they dragged him and his Airbender children into another aircraft, he felt a mixture of anger and guilt. He was too weak to save his own family. And Pema was too weak to save them. He needed one more person, someone strong enough to get them out of the mess. He needed Lin.


	12. Endgame

Her boots were in the water, the metal keeping the cold from reaching her feet. She felt empty.

Tears began to roll down her face for the first time since it had happened. The Chief of Police was gone. She was no longer a bender. She could no longer shape earth or metal. She was no longer a police officer. Her whole identity was gone, taken from her.

Sobs shook her as she stared into the ocean before her, her vision slowly becoming blurred as she cried. She couldn't hear the footsteps from behind her, though she wasn't sure if she would have anyway, he was always light on his feet.

He sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Lin didn't push him away. She leaned her face into his chest and cried in a way she never had before.

Tenzin had seen her cry one other time in her entire life- after her accident. He had been the only person to see her cry, and here he was once more, there when she was at her lowest.

"Tenzin," she managed through her tears. "Tenzin, Korra…"

"Korra has her entire family to be there for her right now. I think you need someone too."

Lin composed herself enough to speak, though the tears still came. "She's the Avatar, she needs her bending."

"And you don't?"

Lin didn't reply, too upset and too embarrassed to find the words to reply. She began to break away. It felt too good to be in his arms, too surreal. Lin knew the longer she stayed this close to him, the longer it would take her to leave him.

Tenzin snorted, pulling her closer. He smelled the way she always remembered him smelling, fresh and clean. "You're going through the same thing. I'm so sorry, Lin."

Lin breathed deeply. She sat up, making an attempt to wipe her eyes. "You couldn't stop him, Tenzin. Nobody could."

"I'm sorry for more than that Lin, I…" Looking at the man next to her, she saw tears in his eyes. She wanted to slap him. He couldn't cry over her. It would make things more complicated than they already were. At the same time, she didn't want to see him cry. She wanted to hold him, make him feel better too. "Lin, I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us. I'm sorry that I left, I'm sorry that I never tried to make things better, I'm sorry that you're alone." The tears finally fell from his eyes, and he sobbed a little. "I…I don't know what I'm feeling, Lin. The only thing I know is that I don't want you to suffer anymore. I can't watch you sacrifice yourself for me and my family and get hurt in the end. It's my fault that you're alone, and it's my fault that you got your bending taken away."

Lin watched with wide eyes as the man beside her began to cry in a way she couldn't ever remember him crying. She hadn't seen him this distraught since his father died. "Tenzin, pull yourself together," she snapped. When his eyes widened, she sighed. "Go back to your wife and kids." Lin pulled herself away from him, slowly beginning to stand.

He took a hold of her wrist and slowly brought her to sit back down beside him. As wrong as she knew it was, she allowed herself to be pulled back to him. "Lin, I…I know I'm married, and I know that's it's been a long time but…"

"Tenzin!" she shouted, slapping his cheek. When she saw him wince in pain, she immediately regretted it. Lowering her hand, Lin closed her eyes tightly and then slowly opened them to find Tenzin staring back at her. "Look, whatever is happening with you, with us, it needs to stop."

Tenzin grasped her hand, and she inhaled sharply, having gone without any physical contact for years. Her heart beat a little faster, and she squeezed his hand. "Look, I know I'm married, and I love Pema, I do, but…I don't know, I'm so confused, Lin."

"Why are you telling this to me?"

"Because, I—" Tenzin didn't finish his thought, but held her face and leaned in to capture her lips with his own.

Lin didn't pull away. She didn't push him off of her, and she didn't try to stop it before it began. The kiss was sloppy, but passionate as he slowly pulled her closer and closer to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other for the first time in over ten years, yet it was a familiar feeling.

When they pulled away, short of breath, tears were spilling from both pairs of eyes. Lin shook her head. "Tenzin," she managed.

"Lin…I never stopped loving you…"

It was as if a she had been slapped in the face. While it was something she had wanted to hear for the longest time, it hurt. It hurt because they couldn't be together. It was wrong for either of them to feel anything towards each other that was anything beyond a professional relationship. "Get away from me," she muttered, making no attempt to move from his hand that cupped her cheek.  
>"I can't…I just, I want to be near you…I want to hold you…"<p>

The woman stood, her legs barely able to hold her. She was sobbing now, showing even more weakness than she had earlier. "Tenzin, you have a wife. You have four children."

He stood as well, holding her arm so she didn't fall. "I know that. Do you think, I don't know that? I love them, Lin, I do. But, I'm a man too…"

"You are a father first. A father and a husband. You and I…we can't do this…"

Tenzin fell silent. He looked defeated. She felt like she had ripped out his heart, but what had he been thinking? He was more of an Airhead than she had thought. "Lin…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…I shouldn't have said anything…"

Lin turned away and sighed, making an attempt to compose herself. When she had calmed down, she turned back to face the man before her. "Tenzin, you were just worried about me."

"No. It was more than that. I really do lo—"

"You were just worried," she snapped. "You're my friend and you were worried. Do you want your reputation saved or not?"

Tenzin stared at her, and Lin would have given anything to know what he was thinking. "I understand…"

Lin put her hand out for him to shake as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Goodbye, councilman."

Tenzin took her hand, shaking it. His hand was trembling. "Goodbye, Lin."


	13. Rebel Spirit

First Lin. Then Korra. Tenzin leaned against the saddle as they flew over the vast oceans. It was past midnight, and the sky was full of stars. He felt so small against the vast expansion of sky. A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned to see Kya kneeling behind him. "Hey, Tenz," she whispered, smiling slightly.

"Hello, Kya."

"Look, I know you're not exactly excited about our coming, but we need this time as a family. And besides, we haven't been close in a long time. And we don't live that far away…"

He sighed, hitting the reins to keep Oogi awake. "I know, and I'm sorry."

Silence fell between them for a few moments until his sister spoke again. "I'm sorry about, Korra," she whispered, rubbing his arm.

"She's the Avatar," he replied. "She needs to make her own choices. Does it hurt? Yes, I suppose it does, but I trust Korra."

She jabbed him in the arm. "Well, enough of this serious stuff. I can't wait to see 'Vacation Tenzin'."

Tenzin let himself chuckle a little for the first time in weeks. "I suppose it will be a sight to see, won't it?" Kya laughed as well. "Don't tell, Bumi I admitted that, huh?"

"I guess a brother and sister can have their secrets," she teased.

"Thank you, Kya. You're always been my favorite," he replied as dryly as he could manage.

This time, she laughed loudly, and he feared that she would wake one of the others. "Oh now that, I'm telling Bumi!"

Afraid to take his head off of Oogi, he widened his eyes. "Kya! Don't you dare tell him!" Tenzin couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell me what?" Bumi's voice came from behind them.

This only made the brother and sister laugh harder. Tenzin's sides were aching. "I'm Tenzin's favorite!" she exclaimed.

"Are you now?"

Kya climbed back onto the saddle, beginning to argue with their older brother. Tenzin found himself chuckling genuinely through the whole thing. It was silly, he knew, but it was the first lightheartedness he had felt since his encounter with Lin weeks before. It was a nice change. Perhaps having his siblings along wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	14. The Southern Lights

Lin bent the metal off of her body, letting it fall to the floor in her bedroom. She stretched her limbs, finally free of the constraining armor. It was a feeling she looked forward to at the end of each day.

The Metalbender made her way into the kitchen, beginning to brew a pot of tea. It was a simple thing that she took great pleasure in. When it was complete, she poured herself a cup and sunk down onto her sofa, slowly sipping the drink.

All the alcohol was gone from her home. Throughout the struggle with Amon, Lin had taken to drinking, a habit she quickly sought to break. The tea managed to calm her nerves in the same way, and she was happy for that.

It was silent in her home, not quiet, but completely void of any noise. That made the loneliness even louder. Lin set her teacup down and opened up the drawer next to her sofa. She sorted through various papers until she came upon an old photograph, wrinkled and bent.

In the picture were two figures. The man had newly tattooed skin, and areas around the blue arrows were still swollen. He looked proud, his chest out and newest robes on. Beside him stood a woman, black hair and bright green eyes, the same pride apparent as she looked up at him. They were happy.

Tears welled in Lin's eyes as she gripped to the picture, but they never fell. She was done crying over the Airbender. Crumpling up the picture, she threw it, finding it didn't go very far. She sighed, once again picking up her teacup.


	15. Civil Wars Part 1

Tenzin was wide awake. The woman beside him lay bare beneath the covers, but he had dressed himself quickly after she had fallen asleep. Her head was on his chest, hair wet with sweat. He too was sweating, but he took no joy in the feeling he normally savored.

They had had sex. Tenzin hadn't made love to his wife. Maybe months before he would have made love to her, but that night he had had sex with her.

The emotions just weren't there. She had looked stunning, her dark hair spread across her chest and back, her eyes bright when they looked into his. It was the first physical contact they had shared since Rohan had been born, and it should have been a perfect moment. Yet, for Tenzin, it hadn't been.

His mind hadn't been focused on the woman beneath him. He hadn't been cherishing every breath she took, every movement she made, and each moan she emitted. He had satisfied his own selfish needs, barely using any foreplay. She had complied to his wishes, submissive to him. It was nothing compared to their normal nights together, and it was all because of one woman.

Lin. His mind and his heart were centered on the woman he had kissed at the South Pole, the woman who after they were separated still made him weak at the knees. Leaving her in Republic City was much harder than it should have been. He should have been able to move on after they parted ways, but he hadn't. He still longed to be near her, to speak to her, and the longing was growing stronger each day. Tenzin wanted to punish himself. He was a married man, married with four children. His wife was the nicest woman he had met, the mother of his children. And for that, he cared about her. And he perhaps did love her, but not in the same way he still loved Lin. Yes, he loved her. There was no denying it anymore. He loved his former girlfriend, and had never stopped, only distracted himself. He had left her not because of dwindling feelings, but because he had a duty to fulfill. It was a mold he had created which Lin did not fit. And so he had found it in Pema. And for years, he had thought that was what he wanted.

His mind was burdened with guilt. He wanted more than anything to stop loving Lin and be honest with his wife. He wanted to be focused solely on his family. He never wanted to hurt them.

Stroking Pema's hair, he tried to make the thoughts of Lin disappear, at least, for a little while.


	16. Civil Wars Part 2

Opening up the newspaper, the Chief of Police looked at the headline:

_Water Tribes Engage in Civil War_

Korra's picture was on the front cover, and the article went on to blame the Avatar for the disagreement within the tribe. Lin put the paper down, rolling her eyes. She wasn't a fan of Korra, but she certainly respected the girl and knew the journalist was full of it.

Lin leaned back in her chair, knowing that soon the disagreement would come to Republic City. She had to be ready. Tapping her fingers against the desk, she began to think over everything. She would need more forces and more security. Part of her dreaded it. The fight with Amon was just ending and things were returning to normal. Yet, the other part of her, surely her mother's half of her, was excited. A new task was at hand and a new way to distract herself from her personal life.


	17. Peacekeepers

"Can I talk to you, Tenzin?" a voice came from behind him.

Turning around, Tenzin saw Bumi standing behind him. He sighed. "Of course."

Bumi took a seat beside him on the bench outside the Air Temple. "What's going on, Tenzin?"

"What are you talking about, Bumi?"

"Look, you may think I'm the dumb one around here, but I know my brother. You are more than your usual grouchy self. There's something going on with you."

Tenzin shifted uncomfortably. Even Pema hadn't said anything to him about his nervousness. "Look, I really shouldn't say…"

Bumi jabbed him in the chest. "Come on, spill it! You don't need me to wrestle it out of you like when we were kids, do you?"

His older brother grabbed his arm, making Tenzin laugh. "No, no I don't!"

"Then what is it?"

Silence followed, and Tenzin found Bumi waited patiently until he spoke. "You can't tell this to…anyone, Bumi…not even Kya."

"Scouts' honor!"

Tenzin breathed deeply, unsure as to why he was about to admit his deepest secret. Something about his brother was comforting. They had never been close, but they still shared a bond he held with nobody else, and that seemed enough to allow him to trust him. "It's been a long time, Bumi, since I dated Lin…but…after the whole thing with Amon…I feel like…I have…" Tenzin had never admitted his feelings aloud to anyone else, and he was struggling to find the right words.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Tenzin looked up at his brother. "I…"

"It's okay," Bumi reassured him. His voice was gentle, "It really is.."

"I'm a married man, Bumi. I have four children. I can't be feeling this way, but I'm so confused…I know it's wrong, but that woman…I never stopped loving her…"

"Tenzin," Bumi said, cutting him off. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you end it with Lin? One minute you two were together and happy and the next, half of Air Temple Island was in shambles."

"I…I had a duty to fulfill. I had to have children and Lin didn't want them…we couldn't be together…"

"So you gave up the woman you loved for this idea you have of carrying on dad's legacy?"

"It's not an idea. Bumi, I was the only Airbender…"

"But you were the only Tenzin. You were you. You aren't dad."

Tenzin felt his hands shaking. Bumi was hitting a sensitive place, a place Tenzin dared not to touch. "I know that! Don't you think I know that?" he shouted.

"Well then why don't you act like it! Stop living your life as Aang's son. I'm Aang's son too! Start living it as Tenzin!"

"You don't understand the pressure I'm under, Bumi! You never did!"

His brother stood up, equally angry. "No, maybe I didn't. Maybe because I'm not a bender I will never understand anything! But, I do know one thing, and that's how to be happy! I know how to be happy!"

With that, Bumi had stormed away.


	18. The Sting

"Chief?"

Lin looked up from her desk as one of her officers entered the room. "Yes?"

She couldn't remember the man's name. She knew she had seen him before, but he wasn't one of her main men, so she had never paid much attention to him. When he entered, she had looked up from her work and was taken back. He was younger than she was, well built and handsome. Looking at him from head to toe, Lin realized this, wondering why she had not taken notice before. She tried to shake these thoughts off, knowing they were entirely inappropriate. She rarely took notice to the appearance of the men she commanded.

"We are packing up for the night."

"Very well, thank you. I will probably remain here for some time. Go home and get some rest. We have a long road ahead of us, officer."

Lin turned back to her papers, finding the man didn't move. He stood across the room facing her. Trying to ignore him, she looked back up when he didn't leave. "Officer, is there something that you need?"

He was swaying, slightly unsteady. He was drunk. "I was hoping I could talk to you, Chief."

"Spit it out! I am quite busy!"

The officer moved closer to her, placing his hands on her desk and leaning forward. He was uncomfortably close to her face. The smell of liquor on her breath confirmed her suspicions. "I have noticed you stay late quite often."

Lin rolled her eyes, ignoring her body which screamed for her to touch him. He was right there, attractive and young, and she hadn't been touched in quite some time. "Yes, I do and that is none of your concern. Go home."

He reached out and stroked her cheek, his hands gently touching her scar. She fought the urge to close her eyes, but instead reached out and violently grabbed his hand. "Don't lay another hand on me. I could fire you right here for drinking on the job, but I will let you off with a warning. Now, get out."

Without giving her a chance to react, he leaned in and kissed her. Lin dropped his hand, shocked at his actions. Pushing on his chest, she broke their contact. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she shouted.

"You're a strong woman, Chief. I like that." He kissed her again, and though her mind told her not to, Lin kissed him back. An attractive man was kissing her, and there would be no emotional commitment or confusion from it. It was out of need. He wouldn't remember in the morning and she could pretend it didn't happen.

When they broke, his hands found their way to her armor, and he used his bending to unhook it, leaving her clad only in a tank top and sweatpants. That was when Lin should have stopped him. She should have stopped herself.

But, she needed and longed to be touched. It had been too long since someone had wanted her. As his hands wandered across her body and she became submissive to his touch, Lin felt a release she hadn't felt in a long time.

When he left, he left her alone. She was naked, cold, and breathless. Slowly dressing herself, Lin sunk back into her chair, letting her head fall into her hands. She was tired. She was tired of being alone, of having only a drunken man to satisfy her needs and having nobody to satisfy her longings.


	19. Beginings Part 1

"Daddy?"

Tenzin looked up from his reading at his eldest daughter. She stood before him, head cocked and eyes wide. "Yes, Jinora?"

"I was talking to some of the monks and they were telling stories about Airbenders and it was all really interesting but everything seems so long ago. And I was wondering when you got your arrows."

Tenzin scooted to make room for her on the bench beside him. Pema, who sat beside him holding the baby, smiled. "You know, you never did tell me this story!" she exclaimed curiously.

"Well, Jinora, Grandpa Aang rushed me into a lot of things, and I'm not sure if I was completely ready to get my arrows. You have to be a true master to earn them, and I was good, but I'm not sure if I was quite good enough to get them." He chuckled, thinking of some of his accidents during training. Kya and Bumi always made fun of him for falling over from his own blasts of air. "But, I was seventeen when I got my tattoos and it was an amazing ceremony…"

_Tenzin looked in the full length mirror before him. His robes were slightly baggy on his thin body, and he straightened up to see if he looked any older. His shaven face and head made him look even younger than he was. His hands shook slightly as he made an attempt to button his silk robes, made especially for the occasion. "I look ridiculous," he muttered to himself, turning to the side. _

"_Yeah, you kinda do, Airhead," a voice came from behind him._

_He turned to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway, her hip leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed. Typical Bei Fong. Yet, his mouth fell open as he saw what she was wearing: a full length green dressed with her hair tied up, an emerald clip holding it up. It was far different from what she usually wore which was mostly training gear. She was always practicing her bending. But, that evening she looked stunning. Her eyes were shinning more than ever, and it took all of his self-control not to pounce on her._

"_Lin! How did you get up here? You're supposed to be with the others in the temple…"_

_She smiled and made her way towards him, slowly buttoning the parts of his robes he had failed to. "Nervous, are we?"_

_He stopped her motions, putting his hands over hers. Her skin was soft beneath his, and he looked down at her. She was tough as nails, but her heart was huge. "Yeah, maybe…"_

"_You're shaking," she said softly. _

"_I don't think I'm ready for this," he admitted. Lin was the only person he had shared his fears with. _

"_Well, I think you do, and I'm always right," she replied, winking at him._

_He chuckled slightly. "Hey, that's not fair!"_

"_Well, I am!"_

"_Lin, no you-"_

_She stopped him with a kiss, and he responded eagerly, letting his hands roam to her hips which looked amazing in the tight dress she was wearing. When they broke, he groaned as the contact was gone. "You look fantastic."_

_Furrowing her brows, the Earthbender squeezed his hands. "Mother made me wear this. It's not exactly my style…"_

"_But it looks amazing. I'm having a hard time not taking you right here."_

_She giggled, very out of character. He loved it when she did. "Thanks, Tenzin."_

"_Lin Bei Fong! Where the Flameo are you?"_

_Lin looked up at Tenzin. "Mother found out I'm here…"_

"_You better go," he replied, kissing her hand. _

"_Look," she said, ignoring her mother's calling. "I have watched you become a master Airbender just like Aang. And I know you're ready for this, and I know that you deserve all of this. Alright? I am so proud to be your girlfriend, Tenzin. I love you."_

_Tears welled in his eyes. It was so rare that Lin let down her guard to reveal her emotions, and it meant that much more when she did. He felt much more comfortable with her behind him. "Thank you, Lin. I love you too."_

_She kissed his cheek, but as she began to leave, he called her name. "Um, Lin? Can I have a hug after, even with my tattoos?"_

"_Oh you are such a wimp, Airhead!" _

"_Come on, Lin!"_

"_We'll see!" she exclaimed, shutting the door behind her. Tenzin stood in front of the mirror for a few more moments. This time he smiled. He had a beautiful girl supporting him, and that was enough to get him through._

Tenzin swallowed hard at the memory. He shook his head before continuing. There was no way he could tell his daughter and wife about the time before the ceremony. Instead, he described what the temple looked like and how it happened. They were intrigued by the details, but he kept remembering his time with Lin in front of the mirror. That had been the best part of the day.


	20. Beginings Part 2

It was her night to patrol the city. She and her officers had split up the nights each week to take watch on the Water Tribe members of Republic City. It wasn't much excitement for nothing usually happened at night, but on occasion she had arrested someone trying to harm another from the opposing tribe. It seemed ridiculous to her: fighting against one's own nation, but it was her job to keep people safe, and that was what she did.

Lin found it more calming to walk the city as opposed to driving. If anything, it kept her awake and more alert. Being on foot reminded her of the old days, with her mother, before technology had become a huge part of police work. Sure, there had been Satomobiles as she got older, but when she was a little girl, she followed her mother everywhere on foot.

Approaching a figure ahead of her, she readied herself. "Who are you?" she called, causing the person to turn around.

"Chief! It's me!" Mako.

Lin rolled her eyes, walking towards him. "What the hell are you doing out here at night? Go home, Mako!"

"I was just um…"

"Trying to work on your theory, huh?" He nodded. Lin wanted to believe the boy's confidence, but so far he hadn't shown her any proof that it wasn't the Northern Water Tribe. And she had so much on her plate, she couldn't take his word without evidence. "What do you say we stop for tea? I'll be out on watch all night, I could use it, and you look like you haven't slept in quite some time."

"That'd be great, thanks," he replied, following her as she led him to her favorite tea shop.

They took a seat, a waiter pouring them both a hot cup of tea. He looked uncomfortable, and she stifled a laugh. "Am I that threatening?" she asked bluntly.

He almost choked on his drink. "What? No!"

She chuckled. "I'm not as cold as I seem, you know!"

"I never said you were! I think you're awesome!"

Lin leaned back in her seat. "You look very uncomfortable."

"No, no, I'm fine!"

Silence fell between them until Mako broke it. "You know how you said I got off easy?"

"Because Korra only shuffled a few papers around? Yes, I remember."

Mako shifted in his seat. "Can I ask you something? It's sorta personal and so if you don't want to answer, I understand…"

"Just spit it out!"

"What exactly happened between you and Tenzin?"

Lin widened her eyes. In all the years, he was the first person to ever ask her about her relationship with the Airbender. "Well, it didn't work out…" Lin wasn't even sure where to start. He had caught her in a weak spot. She held back tears, taking caution to keep her voice steady. "Tenzin and I were together for a long time…almost twenty years, but we were getting older and we had different goals. He had a duty to have children and I had a duty to the city. I couldn't be what he wanted and Pema could. She was younger than I was and didn't have a job or responsibility. He left me for her."

Mako nodded. "Did you really wreck Air Temple Island?"

"I wouldn't say wreck, but I did some damage. And I may have tried to throw Pema in jail. It helps being Chief of Police."

The young man laughed. "You tried to throw her in jail? Did it work?"

"No, I had to release her. Tenzin challenged the arrest." Lin smiled a little. "Damn Airhead…"

Mako smiled back. "Do you miss him?"

That was another first. "Tenzin is long gone. He has a wife and four kids."

"That doesn't mean you can't miss someone, even if they have moved on."

Lin sighed, unsure why she was admitting things to the Avatar's friend. He was a teenager and she a grown woman. "I suppose, yes, I do miss him. Quite often." Silence fell between them once more. Lin poured herself another cup of tea. "Enough of this! Now that we are off the books, what evidence can you offer me?"


	21. The Guide

Tenzin felt his chest swell with pride as he watched his daughter enter the Spirit World. He had failed and that alone had made him feel even worse than he already had. Yet, he must have done something right for his little girl to be the Avatar's guide into the Spirit World.

Jinora had been his first born, and though he held no favorites, she held a special place in his heart. He had watched her birth, held her within the first few moments of her life. She was his first and she was moving on to bigger things- important things.

Their bodies were still there, but their spirits gone. He smiled a little to himself. For now, he could swallow his pride and take pleasure in what was happening. _His _daughter was fulfilling her duty as the Guide. He had never felt more proud.


	22. A New Spiritual Age

The phone ringing woke Lin from the first real night of sleep she had had in days. Rolling over, she grabbed the receiver, hoping for the other person's sake it was important. "Hello?"

"Lin, please, it's Tenzin…"

Her heart stopped. They hadn't spoken since they had kissed, and some time had passed since then. "Tenzin?" she asked, her voice giving away her weakness.

"Lin, I…" He fell silent, sighing. He sounded as if he were crying. "We are returning to Republic City and I thought that…that I should tell you."

Her heart stopped. She wasn't ready to face him. "Why? It's not like it's going to make any difference," she snapped. "Do you expect me to welcome you back into the city?"

"No, I just…we haven't talked since…"

"Since we kissed," she finished. "Typical Airbender, trying to duck and run around what we did." She was angry, and she was being cold, but she didn't care.

"Lin, please!" he exclaimed. "I need your help."

"I know you do." Why else would have he been calling her?

"It's Jinora."

"Jinora? What the hell does she have to do with this?"

"She guided Korra into the Spirit World and I'm afraid she didn't return…" He was crying, she could tell from the way his voice cracked.

The part of her that wasn't angry and was longing to be near him softened, and it came through slightly in her speech. "Why are you asking me for help? I'm not exactly a spiritual leader. Maybe you should ask the acolyte you married."

"Lin, we need Raiko to get to the United Forces."

"You want me to try and convince him?" She snorted. "Good luck with that. He's not moving to help anyone."

Tenzin sighed. "We can figure that out when we get there. Lin, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, 'what do we do now'?"

"I mean things are a little complicated now after what happened between us."

"As far as I'm concerned there are no complications. We kissed. You're still married and she has no idea. We are still…whatever the hell it is we are."

"Friends?" Tenzin asked, gently.

Lin closed her eyes, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Yes, Tenzin. Friends."

With that, Lin hung up the receiver.


	23. Night of a Thousand Stars

Tenzin simply watched her from where he stood. She looked breathtaking. Sure, she was in her normal uniform, but it didn't keep away her beauty. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in a while or been able to look her in the eye. Yet, there she was, green eyes glistening in the moonlight.

The Airbender was thankful for the bulky robes he wore which kept hidden what seeing Lin was doing to him. He silently cursed himself for feeling like a teenager again.

When everyone had cleared out, she reached out and grabbed his arm. She smiled. It was the first time she had smiled at him in quite some time. When they had spoken on the phone she had been so angry and so cold. "I guess it's you and me again?" she asked.

Her words and her attitude stunned him. The exhaustion was apparent in her face, the lines beneath her eyes revealing nights without sleep. He was sure she had slept at her desk on multiple occasions. The pressure of the civil war was getting to her. And she was probably taking a lot from the president. He knew her all too well, but there she was, smiling at _him_- the man who had caused her so much emotional pain and suffering over the years. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

That was all they said to each other before parting ways for the night.


End file.
